


Bloody Angle

by Argonometra



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Biology Inaccuracies, Gen, Journalist's Daughter Theory, Murder, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Canonical Asexuality, Non-Canonical Violence, Non-Chronological, Pre-Canon, Stone Sour reference, Villain Protagonist, but Info makes it work, but that doesn't justify her crimes, info-chan has had a shitty life, living in a harem game is annoying, maybe noir, only explain their nature, she'd prefer an edgier genre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonometra/pseuds/Argonometra
Summary: Info-chan's perspective on various moments of her life.





	1. The 'object' in objectivity

People’s natures are like code, she thinks. Maybe she can’t see all of it, maybe some actions require obscure triggers, but at heart, people’s limits are as inflexible and predetermined as computer programs.

That’s why she doesn’t resent them anymore. Just as it was her father’s nature to exceed them in intellect, in boldness, it was in their nature to deride him as a criminal. There will always be praters incapable of comprehending greatness.

That’s why she feels no pity for the girl Aishi kills. It’s no coincidence that the most intelligent species on earth are predators. No difference between Aishi’s actions and her own.

She talks with Aishi, predator to predator. Voice clear and unhesitant. Undisguised, even- as a sign of courtesy.

It’s a risk, _but_ she’d stake her considerable profits on it panning out. Aishi is like her-probably. People who stab teenage girls don’t usually care if others do it.

And intuition has its own place in this business.

So she flips off the voice modulator before explaining things.

“I know what you are. I have a proposition for you.”

Aishi’s response is typically unemotional, but she doesn’t care. What’s important is that the girl responded at all.

“Aishi, have you ever heard of symbiotic relationships?”


	2. Observation

One of the things they did not take from her father was his books. Thesauri and encyclopedias still line the walls of their house, so it was perhaps to be expected that she would develop a hunger for knowledge.

Her father did not see it that way. Many a time, when the lights had dimmed in their little shack, had he turned towards his wife and asked, “Is there _nothing_ we can do to keep her safe?” And her mother had answered with an audible smile, “Girls will be girls.”

It has always been thus. Predators hunt, an encyclopedia tells her, and scavengers feed on the scraps that fall below. Without the lioness’ courage, the eagle’s speed, the wolf’s loyalty- hyenas almost wouldn’t exist.

Many years later, she sees the bloodstains on a girl with dark eyes, and is reminded of this truth.

Not that the girl is her equal! In fact, she must be taught the distinctions Info-chan knew from birth: _there_ are the warriors, muscled and wary like gazelle, _there_ are the delinquents, weapons hoof-hard, _there_ are the chattering finches, so _easily_ spooked…

She knows that. She does.

But it still hurts, sometimes.

Enough to bring joy to her heart when she sees a finch lying dead.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days before that, she is Kai Azumi again. She weaves neatly through the masses of students heading to class- not ignored, but overlooked, which is even better.

And, obviously, she listens.

There isn’t much mentioned today. Just a handful of tired rumors, the spring fashion sales- _bah, how_ _can anybody spend money on such fripperies?_ \- and the confession tree’s blooming.

Azumi sighs. It’s _that_ time of year again. Lust, squealing, all-nighters spent sifting truth from the lies spread by scorned courters. Fun, fun, fun. To say _nothing_ of how her stock will drop in value, as dozens of clients confess and get to see the real thing for themselves.

As if that weren’t enough, her father has left- again- and it doesn’t take a psych degree to know he may never come back.

 _Who would, to this shithole?_ Azumi thinks, just as someone offers someone else a rose and the _entire hallway_ erupts in a chorus of gushing.

It’s almost enough to make a girl quit the porn business.

**Author's Note:**

>  _The bloody angle, the symmetry_  
>  _Your cheap adhesive isn't holding me_  
>  _My mouth is a gun I can shoot, I can show you the truth_  
>  _And I don't need a reason to lie to you_  
>   
> 
> \- "Absolute Zero", by Stone Sour


End file.
